


Bear Hugs

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [5]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amareyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Sometimes, Amadeus really wishes his boyfriend would be more specific about gift giving. And by sometimes, he means all the time.(Rated PG-13 for allusions to sex)Part 5 of the #writeLGBTQ series: "sweet"





	Bear Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before Robbie becomes an Avenger and was based off of a fanart by Radicles_ on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/radicles_/status/1094391944321683456

Oh, the wonder of "long weekends" on Ammy's part so they could spend Valentine's together. Really, it was all Robbie needed from his boyfriend to just be present, to hold each other in the early morning while light started beaming through the windows. Robbie's favorite place was in his boyfriend's arms, because it was so rare. The life of a hero was a busy one, after all. Always busy saving LA and working and parenting for Robbie, always busy doing the jobs the Avengers deemed themselves too good for for Ammy. 

"Hey. Babe. Happy Valentine's Day," Robbie said with a smile as he noticed Amadeus begin to stir, pecking his lips. 

"Mmmmmmm........ is that today?" Amadeus replied drowsily and opened his eyes while he gave a smile to show he already knew. "What do you want, babe?"

"I'm not picky. You know what I like. I gotta get Gabe ready then get to class and work. I'll be home around seven." Reluctantly, Robbie wiggled himself free of his warm boyfriend's grip. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

 

Amadeus had to have laid in Robbie's bed for an  _hour_ after he left. 'You know what I like?' What kind of twisted mind game was that? Was this a test? Was Robbie putting their whole relationship on what Amadeus got him for Valentine's Day? Like, what did that even  _mean_? Flowers? Bottoming? Candy? Stuffed animals? Well, he  _knew_ Robbie liked bottoming, but wasn't it a little presumptuous for his Valentine's Day gift to his boyfriend be  _topping_ , and only that? And if he asked his friends, they'd only tell Robbie. God, he wished his boyfriend wasn't so enigmatic sometimes, even though it could be unbearably hot.

Eventually, he made his way up and out of bed, and decided to get to West Hollywood. Guys around there should have good ideas since Robbie described himself as a 'WeHo gay'. Except  _no,_ because everybody he asked had different ideas. Some people said flowers, some said stuffed animals, some said sweets, some said a night out, a couple of people even suggested a shopping spree at the sex store and making use of what they got.  

Well, except for the last one, every idea was as good as each other, and shops were open with sales for suckers like him who waited until Valentine's Day afternoon to get something for their partners.

In retrospect, Amadeus realized he might have overdone it at about the point he purchased his second gift basket, this time full of hygiene products (the first one was...  _mutual_.)

* * *

Robbie made it home at about 7, thanking the school again for their Valentine's Day sleepover program when he dropped off Gabe's night bag, and stopped to get Ammy a rose, some chocolate, and most importantly, the Monster lunch meat Ammy liked (despite Robbie's chiding about his health). He didn't really expect Ammy to be waiting inside with dinner on the table (definitely take-out), arms full with roses, balloons, chocolates, and an oversized teddy bear, with two gift baskets sitting beside him, obviously nervous, especially when he saw Robbie's shocked face.

_Oh._

Robbie didn't know what to say. It was... so much. 

"I didn't know what to get you, so I got you everything," he said with a nervous chuckle, only to cut himself off when Robbie launched himself into Ammy's arms. 

"It's perfect."

After dinner and indulging in some of the chocolates Ammy had gotten him, teddy bear taking Gabe's normal seat, Ammy cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what  _did_ you want?"

Robbie popped a sweet into Ammy's mouth. "Honestly, I just wanted you to top."


End file.
